


All Will Be Well

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, um. sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you seem deflated on date night, Bokuto is determined to get to the bottom of it and make you feel better.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	All Will Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for issues with body image and self-esteem. thanks for reading!! :)

You blink at the reflection staring back at you.

_God, have I really let myself go this badly?_

For as long as you can remember, you've struggled with your self-image. You're being especially hard on yourself today--it's you and your boyfriend's one year anniversary, and Bokuto has plans to take you to a fancy steakhouse a few blocks from your shared apartment. The occasion adds even more pressure to get your appearance just right.

The dress you picked out to wear tonight has been sitting at the back of your closet for a few months now. It's black and hugs the curves of your body nicely, but the longer you look at your reflection, the more issues you find.

 _Why did I even bother buying this? It's way too tight. You can see my rolls even when I'm standing--it's going to be even worse when I'm sitting_ _down._

The only reason you had bought the dress in the first place was that you thought Koutarou would like it, and you really wanted to dress for this occasion. But now that you've put it on, you're beginning to wish that the two of you would just stay home instead. You'd be much more comfortable in one of Kou's jerseys that dwarf your small frame. 

You feel tears begin to prick at the corners of your eyes.

_Oh God, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry--my makeup is going to be ruined._

You pull yourself together, dabbing a tissue delicately under your bottom lashes so that none of your mascara smears. You're still sniffling a tad as you pull on your shoes, and Bokuto sticks his head into the room.

"Are you ready to leave, babe?" He locks eyes with you and proceeds to look you up and down. "You look stunning." He breathes heavily.

You offer up a half-hearted smile. "Thanks Kou." As you finish strapping on your stilettos, you take a look at your boyfriend, and your heart crawls into your throat. _He looks incredible. Why is he even with me? He's so out of my league._

Bokuto looks you in the eyes as you stand up, worry lacing his face. "Are you alright, angel? You seem... off."

 _Shit._ You don't want to ruin your date night with your self-image issues. This night is supposed to be about the two of you, and you'd only feel more pathetic if any attention was drawn to the issue. Most of all, you hate to see Bo worry. "I'm fine!" You lie through your teeth, mustering up a weak smile in hopes that it'll be convincing.

Bokuto sees right through your facade, as he usually does. He can be oblivious at times with others, but when it comes to you, he pays attention to every detail. "I don't think I believe you. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it? I want you to be able to enjoy dinner."

Your lip quivers. "I'm fine, Koutarou. We can talk about it after dinner." You give him that weak smile again.

He's still not convinced, but the last thing Bokuto wants to do is push the envelope and upset you further, so he decides to let the issue be for the time being. "Alright, but I'll hold you to that. We're talking it out when we get home, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Kou. You look stunning yourself, by the way." You take the focus off of yourself, and take a look at your boyfriend's outfit once again. He's in an all black suit. It fits his athletic frame perfectly--it's not tight enough to worry that he'd flex the sleeves off, but it's just form-fitting enough to see the faint outline of his biceps through the fabric. His bow tie is white silk, and pops against the black dress shirt under his suit jacket. He's got his hair down, as well, deeming his usual gelled look a tad too casual for the restaurant you made reservations at. His soft hair falling into his face, he looks angelic.

He blushes under your gaze, and gives you his big, goofy grin that you love so much. "Thanks, babe! We match so well, too!"

Your face falls a bit at the mention of your dress, and you tug at the offending garment a bit, nervously adjusting. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Kou."

"Alright! I know it's not far, but do you want to take the car? As gorgeous as they are on you, those heels look painful. I don't want you to have to walk too far in them." He flashes you a sympathetic smile.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it!" You smile back as the two of you exit your apartment hand-in-hand. Bokuto always has a way of melting your worries away before they can nag at you for too long.

You barely get ten feet down the sidewalk before he turns to face you, giddy. "I have an idea." His eyes glimmer with excitement. "Can I give you a piggy-back ride?"

The snort you let out is unintentional, but it gets the two of you laughing even harder. You nod, still giggling, and he squats down in front of you to let you climb on his back. Bokuto holds your thighs in place with those strong arms you were ogling earlier, and takes off running down the sidewalk with you in tow. 

By the time you make it to the restaurant, the two of you are a giggling mess, so you take a moment to let Bokuto catch his breath and to calm down outside so that you don't get stares. Once you've collected yourselves, Bokuto opens the door for you, always the gentleman. 

Stepping inside the steakhouse, you're hit immediately with the smell of delicious food. Grabbing your waist from behind, Bokuto walks with you to the hostess stand, where a young woman greets you both.

"Welcome to Benedict's. Do you have a reservation with us this evening?"

Bokuto smiles back at the woman. "Yes, it should be under the last name Bokuto, a table for two."

The hostess casts a glance backward into the dining area. "Right this way." Bokuto grabs your hand as the two of you follow her to your table. It's tucked into a corner of the lush room. There are candles lit, and warm bread already on the table. He pulls your chair out for you, smiling all the while. The hostess informs you both that your waiter will be with you shortly as she excuses herself, and Bokuto sits down opposite you.

"Wow, this place is even nicer than I thought it'd be." He says around the piece of bread that he's already buttered and started to eat.

"I know, right? There's even candles on the table." You laugh as he agrees with you around the bite of bread in his mouth. Your waiter arrives, and Bokuto orders wine for you both, as well as char grilled oysters as an appetizer. You feel your stomach growl as you wait for the food to arrive, tearing a small piece off of what's left of the bread that your ravenous boyfriend has already torn into, and popping it into your mouth. The waiter returns with your wine, and you take a tentative sip.

"Ready to talk about what was bothering you earlier?" Bokuto raises his eyebrows at you from across the table. "Or," he jokes, "are we saving that for dessert?" Your face falls at the mention of it, and you scoot your chair in further, trying to hide your body in the form-fitting black dress. He notices, and immediately feels bad for joking about the issue, not having realized just how upset you were. His face softens even further, and he reaches around the candles at the center of the table to grasp your delicate hand. "I shouldn't have asked... we can talk about it when you're ready, angel."

Feeling your eyes start to sting, you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down before answering. "I'd like to wait until we get home. I don't want to ruin dinner."

He squeezes your hand in his. "Nothing that you could say to me right now would ruin this dinner. Unless you said you were breaking up with me." He leans forward, concern in his face. "That's not what's bothering you, right?!"

"Oh my God, Koutarou, never! Please don't think that!" You feel your heart climb into your throat once again, feeling horrible for worrying him so much. He lets out a sigh of relief as the oysters he ordered arrive to the table. He turns to the waiter and quickly orders you both steaks, and as the waiter walks briskly off, Bokuto turns to you and grabs your hand once again.

"Okay, well, that's a relief. I mean, I didn't think that that's what it was, because then it wouldn't make sense for you to still come to dinner, but then I started worrying, and... I'm rambling. Sorry. We can table the subject for later." He smiles at you softly. "Shit, I forgot to make a toast!" Bokuto grabs his glass of wine with his left hand, his right still firmly holding yours. He waits for you to pick up your glass as well, and then grins at you, bright as the sun. "To us!" he beams.

"To us," you grin back at him, your worries melting away for the time being.

* * *

The two of you finished your meal peacefully, basking in each other's company. A bit wine-drunk, you stumble in your stilettos on your way out of the door, to-go boxes of cheesecake for later in hand. Bokuto catches both you and the dessert before you can tumble onto the pavement.

"Woah, be careful, babe!" He laughs, pulling you over to sit down on a bench outside the restaurant doors. "Why don't we ditch the heels? I'd give you a piggy back ride back, but then neither of us would be able to hold these." He gestures to the to-go boxes he's placed on the bench beside him. 

You giggle back at him, tipsy. "Haha, good idea, Kou!" You begin taking off your shoes, unaware of his gaze watching you. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about whatever is worrying you all night, although he's tried his best not to show it. His eyes graze over your form, your tight-fitting dress giving him butterflies in his stomach. He really did mean it when he said you looked stunning earlier, and he's starting to feel a warmth pooling in his gut just from looking at you next to him on the bench as you fumble with your heels. Once both shoes are off of your feet, you stand up with them clasped firmly in your left hand. Bokuto grabs the to-go boxes with his right arm and links his other arm with yours.

"Right this way, my lady," he smiles at you, and the two of you walk back down the sidewalk to your apartment arm in arm.

Bokuto winds his arm out from between the two of you and fishes his keys out of his pocket. Once inside, he quickly places your cheesecake in the fridge for later. After you put up your purse, he grabs your hand and guides you to the couch, determined to get to the bottom of whatever has been eating at you all night. Your thighs are flush when the two of you sit down, and he doesn't let go of your hand--in fact, he reaches out to grab the other one, too. 

"Now, darling, please tell me what's bothering you. I don't know if I can do anything to help, but I'll try my hardest. I can't stand to see you upset." He kisses both your hands softly.

You blush and turn your head, embarrassed. You don't want to have to talk about this. "Listen, Bo, it's really nothing--" You start, but he cuts you off.

"Please don't lie to me, baby. Don't think that I didn't notice you fidgeting all night, and you were barely picking at your steak until I distracted you from whatever you were thinking about," he sighs. "Whatever this is, it's clearly serious. For fuck's sake, you almost started crying when I asked about it at the dinner table. Please, whatever it is, just tell me. I can't stand to see you like this." He gives your hands a squeeze.

Tears are already streaming down your cheeks--despite all your efforts not to let your self-hatred get in the way of your anniversary dinner, Bokuto saw right through you. You worried him sick all night. You're getting even more worked up now, and he pulls you into one of his irresistible bear hugs that you love so much. He's rubbing soft circles on your back as you hiccup into his shoulder. After a moment, he pulls away and grabs you gently by your shoulders. Tears are streaming down his cheeks now, too, and it feels like a punch to the gut. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he whispers.

You fold your arms over your stomach, which after eating, you're even more self-conscious of. "It's this stupid dress. Well, not even the dress. It's my stupid body. Kou, I've gained so much weight. I could barely fit in this stupid thing," you start to cry harder again. "Why are you even with me? You're so... perfect, and I'm just disgusting. I'm pathetic. Nothing about me is appealing. I'm dragging you down. You are so far out of my league. What on Earth do you even see in me?!" You raise your voice, but before you can continue, Bokuto is grabbing your face in his firm hands, and he softly wipes the tears off of your cheeks with his thumbs. 

"How could you say that about yourself?" he whispers, high-pitched and frantic. "That couldn't be further from the truth. None of that is true." You're turning your gaze away again, tears still leaving mascara tracks down your cheeks. Bokuto turns your head back to face him. "Look at me," he breathes. "You are everything I could ever want and more. Every day I thank whatever deity is watching over me that I have you. You're the most beautiful woman on the planet, and you're all mine." He lets out a shaky breath. "How did I get so blessed? I'm convinced you're an angel." You're still sniffling, and he wipes another tear off of your cheek. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you or with your appearance. When I told you that you looked stunning earlier, I meant it. I wouldn't lie to you. I don't care if you've gained weight. That's so unbelievably irrelevant to me. You're still you, and frankly, I'm madly in love with you. You know that, and nothing could ever change that. Especially not something as silly as that. I love you, and you're absolutely beautiful. You're the most gorgeous woman in the world. And I'm determined to make you see that, too."

You look up at him, an absolute mess, mascara smeared all over your face and lipstick rubbed off from wiping your running nose, as he leans in to kiss you softly, his hands still cupping your jaw. He's unbelievably gentle, like he's worried you'll shatter. Like you're made from glass. As he pulls away slowly, you realize you're both shaking.

"Koutarou, I am so in love with you," you whisper. "Thank you. I don't know if I believe all that, but hearing it from you, it's awfully convincing."

Looking down at your tear-stained face, his golden eyes are wide as saucers. "I'll make you believe it. Just you wait," he winks at you, and the two of you share a soft laugh. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Leading you to your shared bathroom, he reaches under the cabinet and douses a cotton pad with makeup remover. Just as gentle as he was when he kissed you moments ago, he swipes the cotton pad across your face, like he's worried that you'll break as he takes off your makeup for you. Planting a soft kiss on your forehead, he then moves to your back and unzips your dress. 

"Stay right here, angel," he whispers as he heads into your bedroom. Alone for a moment, you wash and moisturize your face, making eye contact with yourself in the mirror. Bokuto comes back to find you like this, having changed into a pair of boxers and with your favorite pair of pajamas in his arms. He plants a soft kiss on your cheek, and puts your hair up in a bun. "Could you slip out of that dress?" he whispers again, his voice smooth as silk. You comply, and he folds it up and places it on the bathroom counter before gently unclasping your bra and sliding on your pajama shirt. You step into your shorts and look up at him wordlessly, pulling him into a hug. The two of you stay there a while, your face buried in his firm chest, before he gently but insistently grabs you by the hands and pulls you to your bed. 

Once you're both under the covers, he leans in to kiss you again, this time more intense. His tongue swipes over your bottom lip before he deepens the kiss. When you pull away, you're both gasping for air. He's looking at you again. You can't mistake the way his eyes roam your form for anything other than pure adoration and hunger. He notices you staring, and lets out a soft chuckle.

"So... about making you believe what I told you earlier..." he trails off as he leans in for another heated kiss. This time, when he pulls away, he buries his head in your neck, planting kisses along your jawline. As he nips and mouths at your sensitive skin, you feel arousal pooling in the pit of your stomach, and let out a soft moan. You flush crimson, and he pulls away from your neck only to capture your lips in his once again. His hands are sliding up your shirt now, gently palming your breasts as he leaves you gasping for air.

"Kou, I..." you manage to squeak.

"I know," he chuckles darkly, snaking a hand down under the waistband of your pajama shorts, feeling your arousal through your thin panties. "So wet for me already..." Bokuto breathes hard, "That perfect pussy of yours makes me so hard. You're so flawless. Look at how much you're blushing--so beautiful..." he trails off as he slips a finger under your panties and into your dripping folds.

"K-Kou! A-ah!" you practically yelp before he silences you with another kiss. 

"Shh. Quiet, princess. I'm going to make you feel as good as you look tonight," Bokuto nips at your earlobe, his breath tickling your neck. "So gorgeous, melting for me like this." He brings his finger up to your clit and swirls a few circles around it, and your hips buck up into him in response. "So eager..." he laughs breathlessly, pulling his hand out from under your shorts and up to his mouth, where he swirls his tongue around his middle finger, tasting your arousal and groaning softly. Upon seeing this, you're flushed crimson, and he pulls you in for another passionate kiss. "Why are you blushing so much, darling? You did this to me," he smirks into the kiss. 

He pulls away, a strand of saliva connecting your mouths as you chase him, wanting him to keep going. "Ah, ah, ah, princess, don't worry. I've got something else in mind." Bokuto pulls the sheets and comforter off from over top of the both of you, and slips off your shorts and panties. You're squirming as he hovers over you, and he lets out another dark chuckle in response. "Come on now, angel, don't be shy..." he pulls of your shirt, leaving you completely bare and exposed beneath him. His pupils are blown wide as he takes in the sight. "...Flawless," he breathes, before leaning down to engulf one of your swollen nipples in his eager mouth, pinching and rolling the other between his fingers before latching his mouth onto it. This time, when he pulls back, hes sitting up between your legs. "Now, beautiful, I need you to do something for me," he sighs.

"A-anything, Kou, I'll do anything for you," is your response, voice shaking in anticipation.

"Say that you're beautiful," Bokuto's eyes bore into you, "admit it. You're flawless. I need you to repeat it until you're convinced. Say it. 'I'm beautiful.'"

"Mm, I... Kou, you're so hard, let me help you, please," you try to change the subject as your cheeks heat up, reaching toward the bulge straining against his boxers.

He grabs your hands and pins them at your sides. "Do you need some encouragement?" Bokuto waggles his brows at you before positioning himself in front of your throbbing core, breath tickling your skin. "I'll do a little more, every time you say it. 'I'm beautiful.'"

"Kou, please..." you whine.

"What was that you said?" he quips back. Every word he utters lets out an agonizing puff of air between your thighs.

"I-I'm... I'm b-beautiful. I guess," you whisper, averting your gaze.

He leans up and grabs you by the chin, forcing you to make eye contact, before returning to where he'd positioned himself between your thighs. "Good girl," he practically growls before licking a wet stripe between your folds. As you cry out in pleasure, he continues to lap at you a moment before making eye contact with you pointedly. Refusing to take the hint, you stay silent, and he pulls back in an instant, your juices running down his chin.

"Kitten, say it again, or I'll stop right now," he commands, both gentle and firm at the same time. 

"I'm b-beautiful," you mutter, "Kou, is this really--"

"Good girl," he cuts you off, and continues lapping at your throbbing arousal, this time pausing ever so often to gently suck on your clit. You're mewling in pleasure, hands tangled in his soft, striped hair. He's pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside you with every noise you make, and once again, his golden eyes pierce yours, waiting for you to say it again.

"I'm beautiful," you gasp out, and he hums into you in response. Your toes are curling from the pleasure, and your firm grip on his scalp only encourages him more. But as your cries grow more frantic, he sits up and pulls away from you. You're throbbing with want, and you let out a frustrated whine. Bokuto takes off his boxers in one smooth motion, exposing his aching arousal, and you whine again, louder this time.

"Patience, angel," is Bokuto's response, even as his brows furrow, trying to hold himself back. He leans over you again, and you're captured in the roughest kiss of the night so far. He can talk about patience all he wants, but it's clear that Bokuto's calm facade is slipping. As you try to grab at his cock, he tuts at you once again. "Say it again, baby. Say it again, and I'll give you what we both need. I'll fuck you into this mattress. Just say it again."

"I'm beautiful," is your rasped reply, and true to his word, he positions himself in front of your entrance and slowly pushes himself in. He kisses you again, rough and deep, and you're both moaning into it. He pulls away, golden eyes half-lidded and practically crackling with lust, as he starts to move. He starts slow, raising his eyebrows at you, expectant.

"I'm beautiful," you sputter, and he picks up speed, hips slamming into yours as you both cry out in pleasure. The noise it makes is practically sinful, the sound of wet, slapping, skin on skin echoing off the walls. You're running your nails down his taut, muscular back, as he reaches up one hand to palm at your breasts while the other firmly grips your thigh. Bokuto kisses you again, with so much passion that you're dizzy and reeling when he pulls back. 

"Kou, I'm--I'm so close--" you manage to choke out.

He's grunting. "Say it one more time, kitten. Say it like you mean it, and then I'll let you cum so hard that we both see stars."

"I'm beautiful!" you nearly scream, desperate for him to bring you both to your release. His pace picks up, impossibly faster, slamming into you as you feel your climax building.

"You're so fucking beautiful, trembling under me like this, squirming on my cock," he growls, bringing the hand playing with your breasts down to rub circles on your clit.

Your vision starts going white, and you gasp, "I'm beautiful! Koutarou-- I--" you're cut off as he slams into you one last time, and you're hoarse, screaming out in absolute pleasure as you both reach your peak. You feel his hot seed inside of you as you come down from your high, and he's collapsing on top of you, catching you in one last steamy kiss as the white stars that blot your vision begin to fade.

Bokuto pulls away, planting soft kisses all over your face, not missing an inch of your skin. "You're so gorgeous. So beautiful. I love you so fucking much," he babbles between kisses. "Don't ever talk so badly about yourself. I won't stand for it."

You're completely exhausted physically and mentally. "I won't. I love you too, Kou, thank you," you sigh, kissing the ace softly.

You fall asleep just like that, curled into his chest, hands in his hair.


End file.
